Sweet temptation
by Twilighthighqueenbee
Summary: Bella desire is to give ownership of her body to a man. Someone who will command her, pleasures her, and has complete authority over her. So she seeks out Edward Cullen, a man strong enough to make her do anything he wants.
1. Summary

For five years, Bella has run Fantasy Incorporated and has devoted her time to fulfilling her clients' fantasies. Never her own. Until now…

Her most secret desire is to give ownership of her body to a man. Someone who will command her, pleasure her, and have complete authority over her. So she seeks out Edward Cullen, owner of an exclusive sex club and a man strong enough to make her do anything he wants. _Anything_.

Together they'll journey into a world she's only dreamed of. She's given the opportunity to immerse herself in a different life while her normal one waits for her to return whenever she wishes. Edward has no desire to let her go, however. Bella is the woman he's long searched for, and it's up to him to convince her to stay when the game is all over with. He wants their fantasy to become their reality and for Bella to remain his pampered, cherished submissive.

**AN: TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP IT AND GO ON WITH IT. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THEN I GUESS IT'S A NOOOOOOOOOOOO.**


	2. Screaming orgasm

**There are a lot of errors in this story pertaining to grammars so if you see any well let me know and I need a Beta**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bella POV**

Hi, I am Isabella Swan preferable Bella; here I am sitting in my office at home waiting to see my next client. I mean sometimes my job gets pretty boring and if you ask why? here is the deal I have been in this business for five years all I do is pleasure men and basically give them what they wife or girlfriend cant offer and by doing that lets just say I pleasuring them and not my self. So it get pretty boring some of them cant even bring me to an orgasm it sucks and I mean it does but I still love it because it gives me power that most women don't have over their men so that's one of many reasons why I like it.

Ring ring ring

"Hello Isabella speaking" I said not caring

"How hey Bella this is mike I wanted to know if I could reschedule for 2oclock "

I looked at my calendar

"Sure mike that's fine."

"Great so see you in a bit"

You see what I mean he just call and then I have to find time to fit him in my schedule.

"Hey Bella I am here can I come up" said mike

"Sure mike come on up"

" okay Bella sorry I had to reschedule but my wife want me to take out the kids and her later so I can we plz get this over with" he said

okay see what I mean he just walks up in here and expect to get it his way, but to be truthful that's what he is paying for so cant really complain now can I.

"Sure mike would you like your special" I ask not looking at him

"Yea definitely my fav" he said,

I already knew by wanting his fav he wanted me to give him a blow job. So I got down on my knee pull his pants down and started to stroke him up and down.

"Oh yes baby right there, oh yes now use your mouth"

I lick the tip of him and then cover him with my mouth and started to suck bob my head up and down.

"Oh shit Bella I am gonna ….. OH GOD YES FUCK" he yelled

And with that he explodes into my mouth. I got up and cleaned up my mouth

"Oh Bella you keep getting better and better every time" he said smiling with satisfaction

"Really mike you think so" I said trying to sound happy

"Yup but any ways gotta go so I will call you and here" he left handing me 400.00 yet another reason why I love my job.

I know you must be thinking I am low and a whore or whatever but that's not the case it just that's the only job I felt comfortably with, and yes I went to college I have a master's in English but I just feel better with what I do. And I have tried relationships on my own but they just don't work so I stick to this and it also teaches me a lot about men and how they are.

Ring ring

"Hello"

"Hey Bella its Alice"

"Oh hey Alice whats up"

"I wanted to find out if you wanted to go out to a club later with me and rose called Temptations it's new"

"Sure why not I mean yes I'll come"

"Great and dress hot"

"Okay I will bye"

"Bye and you might want to start getting ready at 5:00" she said

"But Alice we are not leaving until 10:00 tonight so why bother" I said confuse

"Bella you are a genius" she ask

"What do you mean" I ask yet confuse again

"You said that why get ready at five that leave us with less time so we should start getting ready now" she said excited

"Um Alice that's not what I meant" I said

"No need to explain Bella I know you wanna look hot so go get ready early" she said and before I could reply she hung up.

"Just great just fucking great" I said to myself

8 HOURS LATER

So here I am 8 hours later fully dress with make up on and my hair done waiting for Alice to pick me up. I was dress in a short short halter yellow dress with design in back and a Jeweled T Strap 4.75 Inch Stiletto Sandal**( **_An: picture of outfit on profile)_

Beep beep

I grab my bag and phone knowing that I was Rosalie and Alice outside. As soon as I got outside Alice gave me hug and squeal

"OMG Bella you look hot"

"Thanks you too Alice" (picture of Alice and Rosalie outfits is on my page)

"Damn Bella you trying to find a man" Rosalie said

"Thanks rose" I said while blushing

Oh and one thing you should know about my friends they don't like my lifestyle and what I do for a living

"Okay can we leave now "I said?

"Sure" Alice said and we got in the car in less than half an hour we were there

"Oh and Bella don't worry about the line I got us V.I.P passes" she squeal

"Okay Alice no problem" I said

After parking and everything we were now inside the club sitting at the bar ordering drinks

"What would you lovely ladies like to drink tonight" ask the bartender

"I will take screaming orgasm" I said knowing after he left what Alice and rose were going to say

As soon as he walked away

"Bella when are you gonna realize that buying that drink every time we go out is not going to give you an orgasm" rose said

"I know but that's the drink I like so that's why I get it" I said

"Bullshit Bella you take up a job that's not giving you anything, you don't even have a fucking normal sex life tell me the last time you had some good pleasuring and a "screaming orgasm" she said quoting

"Does it really matter it's what I feel comfortable doing so I am not going to stop it"

"Whatever Bella keep telling yourself that" she said

"Okay fine maybe I am in need of an orgasm but for god sake I have done a lot of things with guys and none of them ever made me feel good so after a while I get use to it"

After my little rant I took a sip of my drink

"Bella have you ever even scream a guy name without faking" Alice ask

"No" I said next thing I knew I felt someone next to me I and before I could turn around the person whisper in my ears

"I bet I could give you a screaming orgasm and trust me you wont me fake screaming my name"

**An: that's the first chapter I will put up chapter two tomorrow.**

**And trust me I know there is a lot of mistakes and such. Any ways a few things I want you to know is that**

**I dont like writing summaries**

**the story might seem dragged out or hurried that's just because I have ideas flowing in my mind and I need to get them out fast**

**this is not the best chap **

**and finally my stories is not like other stories don't expect to have lovey dovey in every one of my stories this story contain strong language and lemon**

**Okay don't forget to review and remember if you don't then I won't know if you like it and if no one like it then I will stop**

**And remember I don't care if the comment is good or bad still write it.**


	3. what to choose?

**An: okay guys this is the second chap I hope you enjoy**

**Read my author note at the end and enjoy. this chap is with Edward and it's a little dirty mean **

**ing with the type of words used.**

BELLA POV

"excuse me " I said turning around but after turning around I was too shock to speak in front of me was OH MY FUCKING GOD this guy was beyond hot he was a full course meal, he had the sexiest eyes and don't let me tell you about his hair It was like a fucking sex hair.

"I said I bet I could give you a screaming orgasm and trust me you wont me fake screaming my name" he said

"Um I am sorry but no thank you" I said embarrass

"Can you guys excuse me for a min plz" he said to rose and Alice

"Sure why not" rose said

"Yea we can leave" I said

"I wasn't talking to you" he pointed at me

"Then who were you talking to then" I ask confused

"I was talking to your friends I want to have a moment with you" he said smiling

"Oh sure go ahead have all the time you want with her" Alice said getting up and winking before I was to say anything she and rose disappeared from my view.

"I guess that just leave me and you" he said

"Yea I guess so but why do want to have a moment with me for" I said

"well after I overheard your little conversation I said wow that's on crazy thing I mean how can a girl like you not have an orgasm I mean seriously" he said looking at me

"Okay eavesdropper what do you mean a girl like me?" I said as always confused

"I mean look at you, your fucking beautiful any man would pay to have you" he said

I started to laugh if only he knew how many were paying to have me. But before I could reply someone interrupt

"Oh hey Bella I didn't take you for the clubbing type"

I turned and notice none other than one of my client Ben

"Oh hey Ben and yes I do club every now and then when I am NOT WORKING" I said trying to give him a hint knowing what he was probably thinking

"Oh so is this one your clients too" he said smiling I guess people don't take code words anymore

"So man which special you ask for when you go to her I like the doggie style…." Before he could finish I yelled

"BEN HE IS NOT MY CLIENT" I said angry

"Oh shit sorry got to go bye" he said running into people

"Sorry I don't know what he was trying to say" I said trying to smile

"oh I think I know just what he was saying it all makes sense with what you friends were saying you have sex with guys for a living don't you" he said smiling

" um um yes I do so fucking what I am not a whore or a slut if that's what your thinking they come to me and I give them what they want so what" I said raging

"No I would never call you a slut but I did get an idea"

"And what's that"

"Why don't you take sometime from your job and try a new lifestyle something that actually not only pleasure the man but you yourself

"What you purpose" I said still not sure what the yell this man is talking about

"I purpose that you become my submissive and that you would do whatever I want and in return I would be yours" he said smiling

"I am sorry but I can't I mean I really can't" I said

"okay I not going to force you but here is my number call me if you change your mind and if you don't feel like calling come by the club after all I own it" he said smiling and what got me mad he got up and walked away and not once did he look upset you hear me not once.

After a while rose and Alice came back and thank god they didn't ask about him couple mines after that we all left the club

(an: okay as you know I hate summaries so I just going to jump right to when everyone is at Bella house they are sleeping over so here it goes)

AT BELLA HOUSE

"So Bella what was mystery guys name and what he wanted" Rose asked

And has soon as she ask I realize that didn't even ask the guy name

After I finish explaining to rose and Alice about every thing they were both looking at me in amusement. And don't ask me what the yell was so amusing

" OMFG Bella that's great I mean I still don't like you being a sex toy but for one person I think I can handle that I mean at least you not fucking everybody husband or boyfriend" she said

"rose can we not go there tonight cause as far as I am concern I am not fucking your boyfriend cause one you don't got one and two it cant be your husband because you never been propose to" I said a little mad

"okay guys clam down and Bella I think rose is right I think you should take this preposition I mean maybe you will like it, at least try it I mean look at the bright side if you don't like then you can come back to your own lifestyle think about it" she said

"I don't know Alice I will think about it" I said not sure

"Great now can you and rose makeup and stop the bitching" she said smiling

"Fine Bella I am sorry and I wont say anything for the rest of the night about how you fuck guys for a living" she said smirking

"Okay rose fine and I won't say anything more about how you use body to get a man to sleep with you" I said smirking.

I might not be all glorious like rose but I don't take shit from no one and I mean no one.

"Okay I guess its settle so lets go to bed" Alice said chirpy

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up in the strangest place when I looked around I notice I was in my living room by myself

"What the fuck" I said

Ring ring

I grabbed my cell phone

"Hey Bella its Alice me and rose left early just wanted to let you know bye" It was a fucking voicemail

after taking a shower and I started to think about what happened the night before, I mean this guy I don't know never met and he wanted me to be his sub I mean that's kind of hard. But then again I sleep with strange guys for a living damn this is kind of hard

After making coffee I notice a note on my table I went and opened it

_Dear Bella_

_I know when you get up this morning you are going to have a hard time thinking but remember what I said try it and if you don't like it then you can always go back to your original lifestyle it will always be there waiting for you_

_Xoxo the one and only ALICE._

After reading that note I knew what I had to do and what I had decided.

I had two choice is either I would call the mystery guy or I would call one of my client.

I did just that I pick up the phone and dial everyone of my client's number and what came out was not what I wanted to say

"Hey I sorry but I will be taking sometime off from work so I guess I will let you know when I am back" I said shock at what I was saying

After I was finish I dial the only person who could help at time moment in time

"Hello" said the voice I was longing to hear

**AN: THAT'S THE END OF CHAP 2 I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IF YOU DIDN'T WELL THERE IS NOTHING I CAN SAY EXCEPT THAT'S YOUR BUSINESS**

**ANYWAY THERE IS NOT MUCH TO SAY. HOW EXCEPT FOR PLZ YOU HAVE ANY IDEA CAN YOU PLZ LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT IN THE STORY. **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT BUT REMEMBER IF YOU LIKE IT AND YOU DON'T REVIEW THEN I WONT KNOW YOU LIKE IT AND I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM STOPPING THE STORY CAUSE UNLIKE YOU I ALREADY KNOW HOW IT ENDS**

**ANYWAY IF THAT SOUNDED MEAN I WAS NOT INTENDED TO IT WAS JUST ME BEING ME **

**A**

**ANYWAYZ LUV YOU WHO REVIEW AND I STILL LUV THE ONES WHO DON'T BECAUSE YOU STILL READ MY STORY LOL.**


	4. author note sorry

**AN: OKAY I AM A LITTLE CONFUSE WITH HOW I WANT TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTHER I NEED HELP ASAP IF ANYONE WANTS TO WRITE IT WITH ME LET ME KNOW I AM KINDA CONFUSE BY MY OWN STORY AINT THAT FUNNY ANYWAYZ LET ME KNOW I AM FUSTRATED. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY THERE IS MORE DRAMA IN THERE THAT THIS LOL**


	5. Orgasm

**A/N: of guys this is the third chapter to SWEET TEMPTATION I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think about it **

"hello" said the voice I was longing to hear

" hi um this is Bella we met at the club the other night and I wanted to talk about the proposition that you had made" I said

" really how you doing bella I didn't think you would call, anyway are you calling to accept my offer or proposition." He asking and I could here him grinning on the phone

" um yes" I said

" okay well Bella I am glad you accept and to show how happy I am, I am going invite you over to my house for a pre- lesson tomorrow morning it will be the morning where you decide if you really want to join my lifestyle." He said as he gave me the address to his house and told me everything else, I could not believe him wow he was serious.

Saturday morning, I was on his doorstep, dressed in jeans and a white T-shirt. He opened the door and smiled at me, holding me with his gaze. He said nothing, but led me inside and gestured for me to sit on the couch. He sat on the other end of the couch, clearly very comfortable, and watched me in silence.

"So, what is it I'm- we're going to do?" I asked, embarrassingly breathless, hoping he'd pull out the study manuals, that I'd been completely mistaken.  
"I don't think that's really the question here." His voice was so much deeper, more compelling than it was when we met. "The question is, why you came?"  
"Er, I don't kow?" He waited, obviously unsatisfied.  
"I see that you aren't comfortable telling me the truth yet. I shall make our roles a little clearer. Take off your blouse." Despite my expectations, I just gaped at him. He slapped me across the face, shocking me further.

"Take off your blouse. I won't repeat myself." I was suddenly afraid, and I hastened to do what he told me, pulling off my shirt to reveal a lacy black bra.  
"Now put your hands behind your back." I did so, and he pulled a length of rope from his pocket and tied them together. I struggled when I saw what he meant to do, but he subdued me easily, surprising me with his strength. When he was finished, he sat and enjoyed the sight of me, topless and bound, chest heaving breathlessly as I sat on the couch, watching him warily. Being tied…excited me. I was still afraid, but I was suddenly reminded of all my fantasies of being tied, spanked, and whipped. Unfulfilled fantasies…

"Now perhaps you can tell me the truth. Why did you come here?" I looked down, and wanted to lie, but I heard myself say,  
"To be dominated." I had not even admitted it to myself, but I had to tell him.  
"Is that what you want from me?" I nodded. I could hear his triumph and his smile in his voice.

"I think you'll find that I am willing to give you everything you want. However, you must ask. In addition, you must be obedient. This is your first test." He handed me a bundle of clothes and reached around to untie my hands.

"Put these on. It is your choice. If you put them on, you will then agree to submit to everything I do to you, everything I ask of you. After this, you will have no chance to refuse."

I couldn't look at him, but I took the clothes and went to the other room, hardly believing what I was doing. Being tied, admitting what I wanted had made me so excited, I barely thought of the choice as I put on the clothes. A red lacy corset that pushed my large breasts up, a pair of matching panties, garters, stockings, a short, pleated skirt and a surprisingly modest, button-front blouse. I stepped back out of the room, shy again.

My owner grabbed my arms and roughly tied them behind my back again.

He pushed me down on the couch, face up. I noticed with alarm the implements spread across the coffee table. Whips, a leather strap, belts, rope, a ruler, gags, blindfolds, and other things I did not recognize. I was lying uncomfortably on my tied wrists, and he tied them to my feet, lashing my ankles together. In this position, my knees were bent and I had to make an effort to press my legs together, for they wanted to fall open, revealing myself to him. He unbuttoned my blouse and unlaced my corset, letting my breasts tumble out.

"Would you like me to whip your breasts?" He asked me. I moaned, afraid and yet so excited. He took a leather strap and began to whip them, lightly at first, across the nipples, making me moan in pleasure. He then began to whip harder, catching the undersides of my breasts, crisscrossing my stomach. He alternated hard, burning strokes with softer, more arousing ones and I found myself moaning constantly, twisting and my knees falling open. All too soon, he ceased and slipped a hand between my legs. Under my panties, his finger circled my damp clit and I bucked under his hands, excited by the touch of this stranger who was taking control of my body.  
"What do you want? This is going to be a long party, and I will allow you to choose what comes next." My mind was full of every dirty fantasy I've ever been too ashamed to ask for. I chose the simplest.

"Spank me." I breathed. He seemed to know what I meant, though the variations all played through my head. He untied me again, and sat down.

"Take off your shirt and lay yourself across my lap." I took off my shirt, my breasts spilling over the top of my unlaced corset and lay down across his strong legs, feeling a thrill at the submission implicit in the action. I winced slightly as the burning flesh on my breasts came into contact with his knees. He folded up my skirt and began to slowly pull my panties off. I imagined him looking at my bare bottom for the first time and ached for him to spank me, to sting my aching flesh. He left my panties just below my bottom, making me feel even more exposed. He stopped and tied my hands together as they hung down in front of me.  
"Don't try to get up before I tell you, or I will punish you," he promised.  
He pulled apart my buttocks and looked at me, running a finger down my crack until it touched my soaking wet pussy. I gasped at the intrusion.

"I can look at you this way any time I want now." He told me. "Not just today." I gasped. I hadn't been thinking about anything past today, but I was so turned on, I didn't think to protest.

He pulled my panties off, leaving my naked butt framed by my garters and stockings. He began the spanking abruptly, spanking me hard and fast and then slowing, alternating cheeks. I never quite caught my breath at first- he was spanking all over, not missing anything.

Then he stopped, waiting for the pain to subside. It hurt, but after a moment, I wanted more, I did not want him to stop. His hand raised and I waited, tensed for the blow. He waited forever, and then it landed with a loud crack that made my back arch. He kept spanking me, right over my anus, where it made me shiver, and right over my pussy, which made me hotter. He yanked my legs apart and began spanking my pussy. I shrieked, even though he was using lighter strokes. The pain and pleasure went through me like lightning.

He stopped again and picked up the riding crop from the coffee table.  
"Wait, I don't-," I began, rearing up. He shoved me back down, holding me with an iron forearm across my back.

"I was going to just give you 5 strokes, but for that protest, I'll give you 10." He warned me. The first two strokes hurt like hell, and I began to kick, not enjoying it anymore. He clamped my legs between his and struck me three harder, burning strokes, holding me hard in place. Then he stopped for a second. I was crying now and it took me a second to recover from the initial sting.  
"Spread your legs," he ordered. I flinched, hesitating.  
"You'll get ten hard strokes if you disobey me," he warned in an iron voice. "I'm only giving you a second chance because you are just beginning training.  
I spread my legs with trepidation, every muscle tight.  
"Wider." I had to obey. What else could I do?  
Then he began stroking my bottom with light strokes, stinging my anus, then the edge of my pussy with his whip. It felt amazing, like nothing, I had ever imagined. I think he gave me more than 10, but I did not care- I orgasmed hard under his whip for the first time, no man has ever made me orgasm and he did that just like that. The last stroke, he held the whip high and brought it down very hard, making my tears start again.  
I laid there over his lap, utterly spent. He rubbed my back, releasing my legs and laid a hand over my very hot bottom. He turned me over and began playing with my breasts and my clit as I recovered. I was embarrassed now, and I could not look at him.

"I'd say you needed that quite a bit, young lady." He said to me. I reached for my clothes and he slapped my hand.

"Oh, we're not even close to finished." He warned. "Get down on your knees in front of me." I knew what he wanted, and my head was clearing after my orgasm. I did not want to do it.

He grabbed me by the hair and forced me down in front of him. Frightened, I undid his pants awkwardly, my wrists still tied together. He was hard, and I took him in my mouth, his large penis straining my small mouth. He shoved his dick hard into my mouth and I nearly choked, rubbing him with my tongue. It took me a minute to fall into a rhythm, but once I had, I felt him bend over me, picking something up. I rubbed his balls, really getting into it. Then I felt him strike me lightly on the back and I jerked, pulling back in surprise. He was holding a small black whip with a wooden handle and many strands of leather hanging off of it, perhaps a foot long with little knots in each one. He reached over and struck my buttocks hard with it.  
"Did I tell you to stop?" I took him back in my mouth, distracted by fear and renewed pain. His hips arched, pressing his dick far into my throat. He whipped my back as I played with him, lightly, throwing in harder slashes occasionally. This rhythm got me excited again, the domination of his dick in my mouth as he whipped me. I moaned deep in my throat, feeling myself get wet again. He pinched my nipples, whipping me harder as he began to come.

He arched, shoving his dick all the way into my mouth with his orgasm. He held my head, blocking all my air for a second as he held my head against him. Then he let go and relaxed. I sat back on my heels, breasts spilling out of my corset and my eyes turned submissively downward as I waited to see what he would do to me next.

**A/n: okay so there you go review and let me know if I should continue sorry it was short.**


End file.
